Light and Dark Collide 2
by Shaeda Ravens
Summary: Part 2 of Light and Dark Collide! Cyrus will continue her journeys, but where will they take her? What mysteries will they hold in store for her and her new friends? Find out in this story! (L.A.D.C 3 chapter 1 is out and more is being worked on, so look out for it!)
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU READY TO FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CYRUS' LIFE ADVENTURE!? GREAT! Also, please review to let me know what you think of my story, and pm me if you want to chat, I'm always open for conversation. Sorry that these chapters are so short, but in my book, they seem really long! XD! Anyway. HERE'S CHAPTER 1!**  
 **-**  
 **Where Am I?**  
 **Cyrus' P.O.V**

As the fogginess of sleep begins to wear off, I feel someone poking and prodding my side. I can smell Dark Guild scent everywhere, and I sit up fast as lightning. (I DON'T WANT SOME CREEPY DARK GUILD PERVES TOUCHING ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP!) I examine my surrounding thoroughly, only to find around 11 young girls from ages 6 to 12 in the fairly sized cell with me. The smallest of them all is sitting in shock beside me  
"Sorry if I scared you. Were you poking me?" I ask gently, and she nods with no hesitation. "My name is Cyrus. What's yours?"  
"E-Eltana." She whispers shyly.  
"Nice to meet you. Do you know where we are, and what the dark guild will do with us?" I ask no one in particular. The oldest, who looks to be 12, answers, not making eye contact.  
"Long story short...We were all kidnaped by these people, and are now in their guild jail cells. We go to be auctioned off in three weeks." She replies curtly, barely risking a quick glance my way.  
"What!? No, I have to get out of here. NOW!" Panic rises inside me with surprising force. "M-my family! They NEED me!"  
"I wouldn't bother trying to escape. I've tried and failed every time. Each time I get caught I get three whip lashes along my back. I'm just going to ditch my master when I get sold." The oldest girl, again, answers, only this time her tone's grave.  
"Well, I'm going to try to escape anyway!" I contradict.  
"That's not a good idea. The closer you get to escaping, the harder and more lashes you get." Another girl, of age 10, adds. "Believe me. We've all tried. Well, all except little Eltana, there. She doesn't stand a chance. She's only nine, but looks like she's five."  
"Well I'll be the one being punished when I try, not any of you, so this is my concern alone." I retort angrily.  
For the next week I try to escape each day, but at a different time every attempt so it's not predictable. The last time I tried, I was almost there, but I had knocked over a vase, alerting everyone. My back has many, deep, bloody cuts. Most will heal without anything left to show they were there, but three or four will turn into long, ugly scars.  
This whole time, I've been giving Eltana all of my meals. She gets so little, but then again we all get so little. If I don't add what I have to Eltana's amount, then she'll die of starvation, or won't be fit enough to be a servant once she's sold. I can't let that happen! She brings so much happiness and cheer to this horrid place. She's also my only friend right now. She is what keep that little flame in my heart burning with hope of freedom. I eat her leftovers so none is wasted. She stays healthy and strong, but I grow thinner and weaker with each passing day. Sometimes, she will give everything to me, since we both know she doesn't need it as much as I do. I gladly take it. We, soon, make a routine of it. The next two weeks pass, and auction day is today.  
I am woke up rudely by the sound of clanking metal on metal.  
"Get up!" A gruff voice echoes off the walls. All twelve of us girls stand, line up as fast as we can, and go through a head count by a second patroller. One by one, a wooden board with rope, number, and price is placed around our necks. Slowly, we are led outside for the first time in a while. Twelve, short, wooden poles stand on a wooden stage, one for each of us girls. Our wrists, bound by rope, are tied tightly and closely to the poles that reach my belly button. When one is being auctioned, they are taken to stand at the front of the stage to be examined and bided on. My turn comes quickly. When men come to take me to the front, I bulk, then pull, and tug on my line.  
"I will not be sold. Not without Eltana." I refuse to move. The crowd of bidders murmur to each other, some men admiring my refusals and strength for being in such bad shape. The men who came to get me beat, kick, and whip me, but I ignore the whip's sting, and kick and beat back. Finally, after much struggle, they give in to my demand. I stand out front with little Eltana half behind me. When the bidding starts, the price goes up big time really fast.  
"It's okay." I whisper to Eltana as the bidding continues, "No matter who we get or what happens, I won't leave you, or let anyone hurt you for as long as I am able. I promise." She nods and bravely holds her head higher. Soon, a wicked looking, and sounding woman wins the bidding war over us.  
"I will be here tomorrow to collect them." She declares all high up and mightily as if Eltana and I are house decorations. The next day, the 'Witch' returns and takes us to het "home".  
"Now. You will address me as Mistress Ivory, and you both will attend to my every whim with not as much as a single complaint, or there will be consequences." She speaks as though she is a queen. She then leads us to a small cramped room. "You will be staying here. I shall show you around, so you can prepare my dinner in one hour. Got that? One hour!" Mistress Ivory explains. We are shown everything in the food reserves, kitchen, and where all of the cleaning supplies are placed and such.  
"I will be in my room. Have my dinner brought to me in half an hour. I want shrimp on a silver plate, with a well done steak. Make sure the steak is cooked just right, has no gristle, and that my shrimp too has sweet and sour dipping sauce. Half an hour!" She floats away to her room one flight of stairs up from the kitchen. Eltana and I get started on the meal as fast as we can. we don't want to know what the consequences could possibly. Her cruel demeanor shows that it would be very bad consequences.

 **Oh mah gersh! I so hope you are liking my story so far. Please, again, review or PM me. I love getting messages! I do! Honestly! Well, please keep reading! I'll try to make this story really REALLY god for you guys! Promise! And if you want to suggest or mention a couple of things to me, then just review or PM me. I'll gladly answer and take any ideas. And if you need ideas in what to do in your story just ask me, I'll be happy to help! LOVE YOU READERS! READ ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. This is where things really start to get good and get going. Please let me know what you think of my story. I love hearing from you. Even if you don't have an account, just review me. I promise your review will be read by me personally within a matter of 1-2 days. this chapter is really short compared to my other ones so sorry about that. Well.**  
 **Chapter 2 awaits you!**  
 **-** -  
 **I Hate This Place!**

A few months pass and I am ready to commit murder. I hate this wicked place! 'Mistress Ivory' (Ugh) will beat us with a 2 by 4 every single time Eltana or I come short, overdo, or do anything that isn't exactly what she said for. she is going to beat us to death! Luckily, Eltana and I have some free time when Mistress Ivory is eating. It's kind of like short lunch breaks. I have to carry around a walky-talky, so she can keep in touch when I'm not in the same room as her or in my own room. She has a special buzzer in the small room Eltana and I stay in, so we can have our wake up call.  
With Eltana only being nine, and still clumsy, she makes the most mistakes. Much more of the beating we get and she'll be dead within a week! So, I come up with a risky plan.  
"So, when we play outside on our break for lunch I'll tell 'Mistress Ivory' that we are going to play hide and seek in the forest. Then I'll take you to that town nearby, find you a good home. A home that will love you like I have, then...I'll have to leave you." I pause, looking down, trying not to cry.  
"N-no...Y-you said that you would be with me for as long as you could." Eltana whispers, almost crying herself.  
"If you stay here, then you'll die. If I find you a new home, without me, I'll still be looking after you. You deserve a better life than this. I don't want you to go through we already have anymore. I don't to watch you be killed. I promise I'll see you again someday. I know I will." I fight back, a few renegade tears slipping down my flushed cheeks. We cry silently together for a little while. "Let's make this the best last day together as we can." I break the silence carefully, then look at our clock. 7:30 AM. "Time to prepare the Witch's breakfast." I mutter, standing up and walk to the door.  
Our lunch break seems to come much too soon, but we trudge to the forest anyway. I kick my plan into action, easily convincing the Witch what we are going to "play". Once outside, I pick up Eltana and run to the town at lightning speed. We don't have much time to do this. I easily find a kind family to take Eltana in, once I explain our back stories quickly. We cry our goodbyes acting as though it will be our last chance to say it. I bolt back to my living nightmare of a "home". I run into the yard crying and yelling.  
"MISTRESS IVORY! MISTRESS IVORY!" I yell as loud as I can. She glides out the door, face grim.  
"What is it now? I busy!" She growls.  
"It's Eltana." I begin.  
"Who?"  
"Eltana, my helper. We were playing hide and seek, and while I was searching for her, I heard her scream. When I got to her...a...a...bear had already killed her! There's nothing left, but some blood." I lie expertly.  
"Oh, dear, that's not good for my business. Having a bear attack will scare people away from my hotel! We can't have that. You take the rest of the day off, and call Animal Control. You'll be showing where the bear was last seen, so they can dispose of it." She rattles off her momentary to do list with zero sympathy.  
"But killing the bear is wrong! It's just an animal who's probably hungry from this past cruel winter. Animals do that to survive! We can't just kill them for trying to live!"  
"Well, I don't care! That bear will be dead once the Animal Control people are called and get here. There's nothing you can do about it. If you interfere, then you'll be in for the worst punishment I've given you yet! NOW CALL THE DARN ANIMAL CONRTOL!" She screams, threatening me greatly.  
"Y-yes ma'am..." I, sadly, reply, and call Animal Control.

 **Okay. DRAMA! Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. Get ready to read the next one! It'll be coming out soon! (Okay. That sounded like a commercial! XD!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...I have nothing really to inform you with...so...OH! I just thought of something. I'll be posting the next chapters of this story all at once until this story is done. (When I move on to Light and Dark Collide 3, AKA: LADC3) So be ready for a bunch of new chapters!**  
 **-**  
 **Stranger!**

 **Time Skip**

Three years pass, and I am _still_ working my butt off for the witch of a woman I have to call 'Mistress Ivory'. But my kindness, and good nature stays with me. It's only stayed this long, because I will always sit in my favorite tall tree when it rains, thinking about what Gajeel had told me about how I shouldn't change my heart. I often also think of Eltana, just a few miles away from me. Many times I wonder how she is, how much she's grown, and if she misses me or not. Sometimes, when I can't stand this place anymore, I will sneak out at night and sleep in my tree, waking the next day with the birds and animals.  
It's raining lightly, and I gently close the back door. 'Mistress Ivory' is resting in her quarters, since she came down with a violent flu. I think Heaven for that, cause now I have a longer break time! Once in my tree and comfortable, I close my eyes and feel the world around me. Long chocolate brown wings appear on my back, like Happy's do, and sheild me from the cold and view. My wings developed shortly after I began my training in Dragon-Slaying. My eyes suddenly flicker open. Something is chrashing through the woods towards my tree and I! I wrap myself tightly with my wings, covering my face with them, and hang by my legs upside down. Something small and light lands on the branch above where I'm hanging. The blood pressure on my face starts to make itself known to me in a matter of seconds, but I ignore it.  
"Come on! She won't see you up here if you climb fast enough." A high-ish voice yells, from the area the first being landed. I slowly pull my hair under the cover of my wings, so no one will see it and suspect anything. The pounding of feet grows louder, then there's frantic climbing given away by the snapping of several twigs and small branches. All falls silent, other than the suppressed panting, from the second being, who climbed the tree. Soon I detect the sound of a third being thundering through the brush.  
"WHERE ARE YOU, SCOUNDREL!?" A furious female voice cries to the sky. Whoever or whatever is in this tree with me, stiffens and holds it's breath, apparently not wanting to be found. From the sound of the female, I wouldn't want to be found by her either. I hear the female stomp off, growling to herself. After a few moments, a sigh escapes the bigger being, and I dare to silently part my wings enough to peek through them. The first thing I see are sandled feet, baggy white pants with a black band, that ends the pants, around each calf, and a...blue...tail!?  
"That was close." A boy's voice breaks the silence.  
"Now you know not to take Erza's strawberry cake when she's not looking." The higher voice from earlier speaks.  
"You got that right! But it was still fun." The boy smirks goodnaturedly. "Now the question is...What the heck is this big thing?" The boy taps the most sensetive part of my wing with his heel much too hard.  
"OW!" I yelp. A strange sound comes from the boy, followed by the sound of splitting branches beating a body around, and finally a heavy thump. A very faint and weak moan drifts up to my ears. I sit up on my branch, wait for the dizziness to leave, then look down, stroking the part of my wing the boy had hurt. With the boy still temporarily paralyzed, and my wing feeling better, I glide down to the ground, landing next to the gasping male. His fall has knocked the wind out of him, making me giggle at his contorted faceal expression.  
"Are you alright?" I ask in a fake british accent with fake concerne. How dare he come onto 'Mistress Ivory's' property like he owns it! I'll be dead if 'Mistress Ivory' finds out! Quickly, I dissolve my wings, so they won't get in the way and so 'Mistress Ivory won't find that out either. I examine the boy, whose eyes are closed from pain. His salmon pink hair has moss and tiny twiggs all through his hair, courtesy of his fall. The white scarf he wears around his neck forces images of the scarf I have, given to me by Universe. Half through my "Friend or foe" examination, he opens an eye to look at me. I immediately look away before he can figure out what I was doing. I don't want him taking it the wrong way! Slowly, he sits up, placing a hand on the back of his head.  
"Where the heck did you come from?" He asks me, rubbing the back of his head, one eye still closed. "And what kind of accent is that? That is an accent right?" I giggle again before answering.  
"Yeah it's an accent. British. But it's fake." I am about to ask what his name is, but a dreadful, all too familiar, buzz interrupts me, making me wince involuntarily. The boy looks around wildly for the source of the sound, and I grab a black walky-talky from my back pant pocket.  
"Slave! It's time for my lunch. I want medium rare steak, with a side of potatoes. Don't forget the gravey this time! Oh, and I would like some well cooked and buttered carrots with all of that in 1 hour. 1 HOUR!" Mistress Ivory shrieks into the walky-talky, but ends with hoarse coughing and hacking. She has obviously awoken. That's my que to book it to the kitchen and start the meal up. I press the speaker button on the side of the machine.  
"Yes, Mistress Ivory. I'm on my way. I merely got side tracked. My deepest apologieze." I shift my jaw as if I am eating something sour, when I speak her name and say my apologie. I release the button, turning my attention to the boy. "Sorry, but I have to go, or I'm toast." I stand the very moment more buzzing sounds off.  
"Well, DON'T let it happen AGAIN!" Mistress Ivory squawks again, stiffling another bought of coughing before closing the line for me to answer. I wince again, and turn to start back to the building to start the meal's preparations.  
"Who was that? Did she just call you 'slave'?" The boy forces himself to his feet, sounding irritated. His tone of voice freezes me in place.  
"Oh." I stare down at my feet. I don't really want to talk about this, so it's time for a quick get away. "That was my Mistress. She calls me that, since there is really no better name for what I do anyway." I spout the words out quickly. "I really need to go." I turn to go again.  
"I don't like that." He complains, stopping me once again.  
"Niether do I, but there's nothing we can do about it. She bought me in an auction, so I'm stuck here." I cross my arms.  
"That's not fair!" He barks like he's five.  
"Life isn't fair, Bud." I become impatient.  
"You live here?" He pionts to the fancy building I should be cooking in right now.  
"Yes, now I have to go!" I spin around and trudge towards the building.  
"WAIT! Where's Happy!?" The boy looks around wildly. "Happy! HAPPY!" He starts to call for his suddenly missing friend.  
"Who?" I raise an eyebrow, looking over my shoulder at him.  
"My exceed! Happy!" He calls again, becomming frantic.  
"Yeah? What? Why are you yelling for me? I'm right here." That high voice answers from infront of my left leg, ust out of the boy's line of view. I stare down at the blue cat, then my animal lover's side takes over. I squeal an "AWE!", pick Happy up and hug him gently, aware that no one likes rib crushing huggs.  
"Oh, you're so cute! I bet you love fish! Here." I hand Happy a random fish I had, him still in my arms, and I face the boy again, eyes wide. "You never said your friend was an adorable, talking, flying, blue cat! I would have helped you the second you said 'cat'!" I freeze in my track, face turning red with embarassment, when the boy looks at me funnily. I set down Happy carefully, then turn away from them.  
"What!? I like animals, and one of my favorites are cats. So what. I have to go. Bye!" I dash off to the back door I had sneaked out of earlier to refreash my mind in my tree before either of them can respond. At lightning speed, I start to prepare Mistress Ivory's meal, straining to remeber her request exactly right. I listen in on the boy and cat's conversation with my boosted senses. 'Crap! I didn't get the boy's name! Shoot!' I realise silently, then Happy's voice catches my attention.  
"I like her. She's nice and gave me fish. How did she know I love fish?" Happy's cheerful voice brightens my spirits.  
"Lucky guess. Well, at least we know where she lives. We could maybe visit her sometime to help out a bit, cause this place is really big. She must be so exauhsted doing everything on her own all the time. What do you think?" The boy blabs.  
"Yeah. I wanna come see her again. She's really pretty, isn't she." Happy answers, a hint of teasing in his voice.  
"Yeah...Wait, what!?" The boy's shocked tone puts a smile on my face. 'That sly cat!' I hear Happy stiffling a laugh.  
"You liiiiiike her." He chants. I blush a pink tint. 'Jeez! They can't even see me and I'm still blushing!? I don't even know the guy!'  
"WHAT!? WHY YOU! I'M GONNA-Happy...We don't even know her name...HOW DO YOU THINK I LIKE HER IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!?" The boy hollars.  
"That is a problem...But you do waaant to know her name...riiiiiight?"  
"What are you trying to pull here!?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"QUIT ACTING LIKE MIRA!" Their voices fade as they leave the premisis, and I rush around to finish up Mistress Ivory's meal. I set her meal on a silver platter, then rush up to her chambers, a hardly noticeable blush frozen on my cheeks. I've never had anyone like me before...Not a guy.  
 **-**  
 **Yeah. I bet you're thinking the romance is happening too fast, but I just felt like getting it started a bit early on one side. Like, come on. She's a girl whose never been loved by any male figure! But trust me. There will be lots more to this story read. The next chapter is going to take forever to type up, so I ask for kind patients. I also think I nailed the boy (in case you haven't figured out who he is) and Happy. Remember to please review me. Thanks. Love you awesome readers! XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. This chapter will be the longest one I've ever done for this story! NOPE! Just kidding. It WAS long, but I wanted an extra chapter, so I descided to make this one chapter into two.I really hope you like this chapter and the whole story so far. Get comfortable, and ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**  
 **-**  
 **I Quit!**  
 **Time skip**  
Three months have passed since the day Happy, that boy and I met. I walk outside, a basket of wet sheets at my left hip. The line I had strung up at the begining of spring to hang the clothes stands strong. I guess I'm not too bad of a repare man for being a girl with no training in that feild. I keep glancing at the woods near my tree, thinking the boy, with Happy by his head, will jump out of the bushes at any second. (Yeah. I know Happy can fly. I know what an exceed is!)  
The day flies by quickly, and I'm almost to Mistress Ivory's chamber doors with her evening snack, silver platter like usual. I'm just about to knock on her door to enter, when it whooshes open, Mistress Ivory glaring furiously at me.  
"I am fed up with your tartiness, and not cleaning right. You go relax instead of work! There's too much work you should be doing to have time to relax!" She blows her lid.  
'What do you mean, Mistress? I've been doing everything exactly how you've asked me to." I replie calmly, utterly confused.  
"Then why do you sneak out to sit in that darned tree!? Hmm!?" She yells.  
"That's how I've been working through my grief of my helper. You know, the one who died 3 years ago." I don't look her in the eye, being completely honest.  
"Yes, I remember, but that was 3 years ago! You should be over that by now!" She slaps me hard across the face, making me drop her tray. "YOU FOOL!" She screams. "Go clean everything again! and don't stop working until MIDNIGHT!" She spins around, "And bring me a fresh snack! I don't want that dirty stuff!" She slams her door shut, leaving me to clean up the mess she caused. Once the mess is cleaned, I finally let everything out in a flood of tears in my room.  
"I can't take it! I can't stay here anymore!" I cry into my pillow. "I'm leaving. Maybe I can find Eltana. But what if she doesn't remember me? I could try to find that boy. He seemed nice enough." Within the time it took to stop crying, I descide that I'll just try to find Eltana and the boy at the same time. Whichever one I run into first, I'll ask for help. Quickly, as thunder rolls lightning flashes, and rain poors down in buckets, I pack what little things I have.  
A hair brush, a dirty change of clothes, one pair of pajamas, toothbrush with toothpaste, three scrunchies, an MP3 and earbuds I found, sneakers, and my beloved scarf from Universe all fall or are shoved into a deep blue duffle bag. A flash of lightning, then a heart-stopping thunder clap go off and Mistress Ivory buzzes for me once the thunderclap fades. I ignore it, scribble a few words on a sticky note, then crawl out my dirty window into the rain. I run for my life, hoping she won't come after me once she sees the note. I slow to a jog when I'm about a quarter of a block away, listening with my dragon senses. In a matter of seconds a faint echoing scream makes its way through the thunder and rain. She found the note. All it had on it was "I quit!" In all caps, but I guess that was enough to make her scream. I can feel the hate in her scream, but frig her! I'm gone!  
The rain cotinues, and night falls on my drenched jogging figure. Thank goodness my duffle bag is water proof, or all of my stuff would be just as wet as I am. The ground becomes really slippery and uneven on the street I have just turned onto, so I slow to a fast walk. 'Gotta find Eltana or the boy. Gotta mark a place for shelter if I get too tired. Gotta find Eltana or that boy!' I tell myself over and over in my head, eyes straight forward. I stumble and slide from exauhstion. Soon I pay the price for not stoping to, at least, rest for a bit. The ground slopes without warning, making my feet slip out from under me. I do a belly flop into a big deep mudpuddle, full of who knows what. Mud plasters my face, chest, stomach, and legs. I begin to stand up, when the creaking of a fast moving, magic powered, carrage speeds by, sending a wave of more muddy water my way. I freeze on my hands and knees as the water cascades all over my back. The sound a door opening causes me to jump. I didn't think anyone in the wooden cotage would have heard the noise at this late of night. What really surprised me was that whoever lives in this cottage was awake or was woken up by the noise, even though this is the only building in the area for quite the distance I begin to stand a second time, trying not to cry. I hear the door close. I am almost standing completely, when my feet slip again, and I'm down. The sound of someone running fills me with embarassment. 'Great. Whoever lives here just saw me fall flat on my butte over a little bit of mud. I must look like a hoboe or something! Homeless even!' The rain suddenly lightens to a mere drizzle.  
"Are you okaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyeeeee! WHOA!" The person running over to help me calls. Once they get around 3 yards away from me, they slip themself and wipe out, sliding a few feet on their back. I look over at him, and he sits up. "Pretty slippery huh." He coments, smiling big. He quickly stands, setting his feet firmly to avoid falling agian, and tries to brush some of the mud off. Before finishing, he stops and tilts his head. "Have we met?" He blurts out. I twitch from shock at the sudden question, then relax as I think, looking him over. He is familiar. I start too laugh, and he raises a confused eyebrow at me.  
"You're that guy I scared out of my tree three months ago! 'Are you alright?'." I repeat what I had said when he had fallen out of my tree with my fake accent.  
"oh, yeah!" He chuckles, then holds out a hand to me, slightly bending over. "You look like you need some help."  
"Thank ya, sir." I gladly take his hand, and he helps me stand. I try to wipe off some of the mud on the front of me. I glance at the watch someone had given me. 12:00!  
"It's midnight!" I yipe. "Oh, I'm soooooo sorry for waking you up like that. I-"  
He shrugs, waving a hand at me. "Pssshhhh. No sweat." He acts as though he always gets up at this time. "I'm glad to help someone at any time, and you look like you need it." He smiles to show he wasn't trying to be mean. I look down at myself and laugh.  
"Yeah. I do need some help."  
"Why don't we get inside and get cleaned up?" He offers, gesturing to his home with his head. I nod my head a few times, slowly at first. In awkward silence, we walk side by side to his front door.  
"As a heads up, my place isn't that neat. It's pretty messy." He rubs the back of his neck, nervously smiling. I wave a hand dismissively at him.  
"Pssshhh! I could care less. Seeing a messy place would be a blessing to me!" I explain, "I've seen too many things for the past three years, that are way too clean. A mess sounds wonderful."  
He glances at me strangely, then gestures for me to enter first, "Ladies first." I smile at this and gladly walk into the warm cottage. He follows, closes the door, then I snap my fingers, turning to face him.  
"Who are you!?" I blurt out. He stares at me as though I have just turned blue and grown three extra heads. "That came out wrong." I wave my arms back and forth in the "no" sign, "What is your name?" I correct myself, laughing lightly.  
"Oooooooooooh." He streatches it out, slowly nodding once. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He pionts at himself with his thumb. "And yours?"  
"Cyrus Dragonfly. Nice to meet you, Natsu...again." I smile.  
"Yeah, same." He sighs, wringing out his vest. "Cyrus...Dragonfly..." He murmurs absent mindedly.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just like your name." He smiles, eyes closed, at me. I return the smile, pleased that someone likes it. "So who gets in the shower first?" He runs a hand through his hair, flinging water everywhere, while I jump at his sudden question.  
"Sh-shower?"  
"Yeah. We're both covered in mud. We need to shower. You can go first. I don't really care." I finally look around at his home. 'WHOLY CRAP! This place really is a mess!' I can barely keep my jaw from droping from seeing how messy this place is. I force myself to come back to the question at hand.  
"Uh, I guess I can shower first, if that's alright." I shrug.  
"Sure thing!" He trots off to a closet, then the next thing I know, a towel hits my face. It slides down off my face and plops into my hands. I stand there scowling at Natsu, who snickers, before flicking on a light to what I'm guessing is his bathroom. "I'll just get you a new bar of soap, and a facecloth. You do use a face cloth right? 'Cause you don't have to if you don't want to."  
"Yeah I use one, thanks." I call to him, take off my shoes and place them next to the doorway. I highstep all the way to the bathroom, trying to avoid the mess, and reach the bathroom just as he walks out.  
"The stuff's all on the floor next to the shower. I can wash your clothes while you're in, too." He offers, letting me pass.  
"Okay. But I'm keeping my p-js to put on after." I set down my duffle bag. "I'll set my stuff outside the door when I'm ready for you to wash them." He nods, and I close the door as he walks away. Once I'm done, I feel refreshed and happy to get all of that dirt and grit off. Natsu and I swap places. While he's in the shower I blast my favorite relaxing song on my MP3, and sing along with it.  
"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound, there's so much more, you can reclaim your crown, you're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed, you can be king again." I sing. (King by Lauren Aquilina) What I didn't realize was that Natsu can shower really REALLY fast and has extreme hearing, so he can hear everything. When the song ends, he claps, and I die inside, face bright scarlet. He watched about half of it. I hate when people watch me sing. I GET SO EMBARASSED!  
"That was ama-SING." He makes a lame pun, winking. "I didn't know you could sing, or sing that good! I think it's even better than Mirajane! And she's the best singer in my guild!"  
"I-I'm not that good..." I trail off, staring at the floor, hoping he doesn't notice my embarassment.  
"Heck yeah you're that good!" He laughs, enjoying himself. "I don't just say that to anyone ya know. Oh, right. You need a place to sleep." He points a finger in the air.  
"I can sleep on a couch or something." I suggest.  
"You can use that new couch Happy made me get! I don't usually make it to my hammock before falling asleep." Natsu jogs away to a sleeping Happy, then wakes him. "Happy." He whispers. "What can that new couch do? Can it fold up or something?"  
Happy yawns, then opens his eyes a crack. "It can...*Yawn* Pull out into a bed, if that's what you want to know." He closes his eyes again, slipping easily back into sleep.  
"Thanks pal." Natsu whispers even quieter than before, then sneaks over to the couch and pops out the bed part. "I'll go get some extra blankets and pillows."  
I wind up the earbuds for my MP3, put them in my duffle bag, and pull out my scarf. When Natsu comes back, I hide the scarf behind my back. He lays out the blankets, and tosses the pillows in place.  
"There. Nice and comfy." He steps back to look at his "handywork". "Say, Cyrus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know. You can stay here 'till you are on your feet again." He shuffles his feet, avoiding eyecontact. I stare at him for a moment.  
"How did you know I don't have a place to stay?" I ask, now on guard.  
"I remeber that place where you were at when Happy and I ran into you. I remember the whole "Slave" thing, so I just guessed you quit or something, and don't have anywhere to go." He shrugs, still looking away from me. I keep staring at him suspiciously for a few more seconds, before a big yawn forces its way out of me.  
"Fine. I'll take that answer. For now." I flop onto the couch-bed. "I'm too tired to care about anything but sleep right now." I practically whine. "You really wouldn't mind if I stayed until I can get my own place?" I ask, looking up at him, quickly changing back to the real problem.  
"Yeah, I don't mind. And I agree. I'm really tired too." He stiffles his own yawn. "Well, 'night." He drags his feet all the way to his hammock, kicks up a leg as he lets himself fall into it, then is out like a light.  
"Night." I whisper/mumble back, smiling as I fall asleep.

 **Okay! Since this chapter was so long, and I'm lazy, I cut it in half...I'm just being lazy...because I can...Any who...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLER! Welcome new, or faithful fellow reader(s). All I have to say is...I'm having such a good time typing this story for you, and I hope you are liking it. Also, (I hate to keep pestering you) please review. (I only keep on saying this, because I love getting messages, and look to see if I have any every day.) I guess you can say I'm a desprate freak to chat. I won't mind if you agree, or call me something along those lines, cause it's most likely true. XD! Anyway. I can tell you right now that I probably spelled part of the title to this chapter wrong, but I don't care! Enjoy this chapter, Young Grasshopers!**  
 **-**  
 **Secrets and A Tour**

Early the next morning, I wake up enough to hear my surroundings, but not enough to open my still tired eyes. Rustling and the light tap tap of sandles on the wooden floor make me want to try to see what is the cause of their sounds, but I just listen, too lazy to bother trying. 'Where am I again?' I wonder as the faint sounds continue. 'Oh, yeah. I'm at what's his name...Natsu! I'm at his place. Maybe it's him making the noises.' A quiet "Found it." breaks into my thoughts. 'That sounded like him...Must be getting something.' I shurg mentally, and roll onto my stomach, wrapping my arms around the pillow I borrowed. I hear Natsu catch his breath just as the sound cut off abruptly. I can imagine him wincing. Then, after a few seconds, the door slowly creaks open, then closes softly. 'That was nice of him for trying not to wake me.' I smile, 'Usually someone would just yell to get me up if I was still working for "Mistress Ivory". I smirk at the memory of ditching Ivory as I fall back to sleep.  
After a few hours, though it seems like a few heart beats, a loud gasp rouses me from my sleep. I lift my head, forcing my eyes open groggily. The first thing I see is...Happy...staring about two inches away from my face.  
"Mmmmhi, Happy." I sigh sleepily, rubing my left eye. He jumps to his feet, landing on the arm rest of the couch, and points at me.  
"Who are you, How did you get here, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?...WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSU, AND WHERE DID YOU PUT HIM!?" He yells in my face. I fake wipe away spt from my face.  
"Say it, don't spray it..." I grumble half to myself, then answer him in one jumbled sentence, "MynameisCyrus,yourfriendNatsuhelpedmeoutbigtimelastnight,andI'mthegirlwhogaveyoufishthreemonthsago,wheniscaredNatsuoutofatree." I prop myself up on one arm, and blink slowly at him, waiting for his reaction.  
"Oooooooooooooooohhh! So that's why he asked about the couch so late last night. Okay." He nods to himself, satisfied. We're silent for what seems to be hours, then he blurts out a random question that catches me off guard. "Can you cook? 'Cuz I'm hungrey. And Natsu will probably want something once he comes back from where ever he went off to. He can never go long with out food at any time of day...or night." I nod slowly, following along so he won't know, that I have no clue what the heck he's talking about. He waits patiently for my answer, making me snacp out of my wandering thoughts.  
"Oh. Yea I can cook. I've been cooking fancy food for the worlds pickiest woman, or human for that matter, for the last three years." I squeeze bragging in, just cuz I can. "What have you got for me to work with? Ask what you want if you've got the stuff for it, and I bet you I can make it." He claps happily, leads me to the "Kitchen" area, and shows me all the supplies he has.  
"This is all we have. Usually I do the cooking, and Natsu does the work to get money for the food. We call our savings "Food money". Anyway...I don't know what you or Natsu want, but I just want a fish from the fridge."  
"Can't you get the fish yourself?" I ask nicely. Happy shakes his head sadly.  
"No. Natsu likes to lock the fridge when he leaves, so no one can steal anything. If I'm here, though, he leaves the key to the lock with me, so I can get stuff. What he doen't know, is that..." He starts that pout-cry of his as he points at the lock on the fridge handle, "I CAN'T GET THE DOOR OPEN ENOUGH TO GET ANYTHING!"  
"Whaaat...?" I walk over to the fridge, and look over the whole lock set up. There's around three ultra strength, heavy duty chains wrapped around the wole frigde in a confusing twisting way. They are all brought together and held in place by a huge cast iron lock that hooks around the handle of the fridge door. "Woooooooww...You guys really don't want anything to happent to your food."  
"Mmmhmm!" Happy smiles and nods enthusiastically.  
"So...What do you eat when Natsu's gone?"  
"Stuff from the pantry and cubards."  
"Okay...Then why don't you just tell Natsu that you can't get stuff?"  
"Well..." He looks away from me, a look of embarrassment bathing his face, "I don't want to be so helpless!"  
"Helpless!? Are you kidding me? You've got to be kidding me!" I shake my head like an irritated teacher, "You are like...the most important friend to Natsu. I can tell you that in all honesty."  
"You think so...?" He finally faces me, but he still has a sad spark in his eyes.  
"Yeah! I know I haven't met your guys's friends yet, but it's clear that you are the closest and best friend to Natsu. He's lucky in that way." My pep talk appears to be starting to work, "How long have you and Natsu been friends?"  
"Since he found me as an egg. I hatched...like...a few months later. We've been friends since." Happy shruggs like it was nothing.  
"Amazing. And do you think you're helpless, when you think of all the things you've probably done that have saved and helped Natsu, and probably some of you other friends too?!" My pep talk livens Happy's spirits.  
"Yeah. There were a few times that Natsu could have died or gotten really hurt if I hadn't caught him in time. And I do the cooking, so I help that way too!" He stands on the counter I'm in front of as he pumps a fist in the air. "Well. Here's the key to the lock. Have fun getting the door open." He hands me the lock's key, and I unlock the chains. "What ever you're gonna make, I'd make a whole bunch of it. Natsu can eat so much! It's crazy! No one can out eat him. No one!"  
"Well he is a Dragon Slayer, after all. Some of them can eat a lot." I begin to fiddle with the chains. I, soon, am able to open the door to the half way point, so I start to dig out the supplies for pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, and beacon. Lots of beacon.  
"Wait." Suddenly Happy is on my face. Literally. Our noses are touching, and he's grasping the sides of my head as far back as he can reach, feet on my shoulders. "How do you know Natsu's a Dragon Slayer? Did he already tell you!? He's never done that before!"  
"What?" I pull Happy off to answer. "No, he didn't tell me. He just smells like one, so I just thought-"  
"But only other Dragon Slayers can smell the differences of regular people, wizards, or other Dragon Slayers!" Happy interupts me, then he gasps hugely, hands on his cheeks, "YOU'RE A DRAGO-" I slap a hand over his mouth.  
"Shhhhhh-shush-shush-shush! I don't want the whole world to know about it. Now be quiet!" Once he nods, I let him go.  
"You're a Dragon Slayer!?" He whispers loudly. I whip together the waffle and pancake mixes, then poor them into seperate frying pans.  
"Yeah, and it's great, now you can't tell anyone." I make my voice sound all sweet and sugary. Happy's jaw drops slightly, and he glances quickly from side to side from slight fear of the way I had spoken to him. As the food cooks, I set up a few spots on the table that's close by. Happy starts to ramble of question after question so fast, that I almost fall over from dizziness.  
"Okay, hold up there! You're makin me dizzy!" Happy stops mid sentence, then muffles a laugh. "Yeah, ha ha, very funny. NOT! Start over, but slower this time, so I can actually answer them." I lay a tenth pancake on a plate stacked high with them. Happy opens his mouth to start asking questions again when the door explodes open, and Natsu toples, head over heels, through. A basket of fish, a fishing rod, and one of Natsu's sandles go flying, and land in the middle of the floor.  
"FIIIIIIIIISSSHHH!" Happy screams, and bolts to the basket after giving Natsu a massive hug. Natsu unfolds himself, then narrows his gaze at Happy, who doesn't notice at all.  
"Who's making food with my stuff? Happyyyy..." Natsu stares Happy down.  
"Whaaaaatt? She was up, I asked, she agreed, so now she is." He shrugs, then returns to opening the basket to get a fish. "She's making lots for you too." He continues, not looking away from the basket full to the rim with freshly caught fish. "She's also a-"  
"Breakfast!" I call, stopping Happy from telling Natsu about my Dragon Slayer side. Natsu instantly perks up, and quickly puts away his fishing rod, then quickly makes his way to the table. I set down two overflowing plates of eggs and pancakes, giving Happy a hard glare. He mouths and "oops" to me, and I roll my eyes in responce.  
"Wait. So she's a breakfast?" Natsu teases.  
"Yep. Absolutely." Happy nods sarcastically.  
"I am not!" I smile/glare at Happy, "Now eat before it gets cold." I set down another plate, only this one is full of beacon.  
"Mmmmmm...Beacon...Smells great!" Natsu sighs, anxious to dig in. "A singer and a shef. Anything else I should know about you?" Happy and I stop dead, then I shake my head.  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I turn back to the food that's still cooking. "More's on the way." I say before he can respond. I keep piling more food on the table, and he eats it, almost faster than I can make it! "More? Or no?" I ask him. He frantically shakes his head and waves a hand at me. "Okay." I make enough for me, set it all on the table, then eat away.  
When I finish, I notice Natsu staring at me along with Happy. "What? Never seen a girl eat so much?" I smile at them, close to laughing a their funny faces.  
"No. Never." Natsu finally speaks. "How did you..." He stares at all of the dirty plates and cups. "Wow, that's a lot of dishes. I didn't think we had that many!"  
"I like to have a lot, so if we break some or, if I didn't get the dishes done." Happy states, starting to pile them up beside the sink.  
"Here. Let me help." I stand, grab a big stack of plates, then carefully put them in the sink, filling it with hot water. "How was the food, Natsu?"  
"The best I've had in a while."  
"HEY! I CAN COOK TOO!" Happy yells.  
"And I bet you're amazing at it. I just wanted to give you a break from doing it all the time." I coment, squirting dish soap into the full sink, and start to wash a plate.  
"Okay. I guess..." Happy grumbles to himself. Natsu stands, grabs a dry cloth, and starts to dry the dishes I've finished cleaning, and Happy puts them away once Natsu's done. In a short time we finish, and I fix up the couch/bed I slept on last night, then flop onto it. I reach over the edge, and pull my scarf from my duffle bag. I bunch it up, bring it close to my nose, and breathe in it's sent deeply, sighing as I breathe out. 'Still smells like her.' I sigh to myself. Natsu sits on the bed next to me and stares at it curiously. I wrap it around my neck once and pull it tight and snug. Kind of like a choker necklace.  
"I like your scarf. It's a lot like mine. But more girlly." Natsu comments. I glare at him when he says "girlly". "Well, because of the silver...uh...thread! Yeah thread. Because of the silver thread in it. Mine's just got a checker patterned indent." He flicks the bottom of his scarf. I smile at him, and we sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
"Say, Cyrus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu blurts out. I sit in surprise for a couple of seconds before answering.  
"Wha-...uhhh...I don't know anyone there, Natsu. I don't know what it's like, or if I could even be skilled enough to enter." I raise my shoulders, struggling to find the right words.  
"Uh...Happy...Is in the guild. He's not an S class wizard, now is he? Look at him. Does he look like an S class wizard to you?" Natsu gestures to his friend. "Sorry. No offence pal." Happy gives him a dark glare. Suddenly Natsu jumps to his feet. "HEY! Why not see what the guild is right now!? I can give you a tour of Magnolia on the way there!" He spreads out his arms for more effect.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" I persist. 'I want to be careful now. Who knows what kind of people could be in his guild. There could even be some dark guild members in disguise there.' I think to myself, trying not to give anything away.  
"Yeah, it's okay!"  
"Then let's go!" I jump to my feet, startling both of them, and push Natsu outside. I rest my arm on his shoulder. "YO, HAPPY!" I call back into the house. "WE'RE WAITING! C'MON!" Quickly, Happy flies out and closes the door.  
"Just had to lock up the fridge." He states.  
"Well. Lead the way, Fire Boy." I tease, turning my head to face Natsu, arm still on his shoulder. Slowly he turns his head, a solid glare set on his face.  
"What 'chew call me?" He mutters.  
"Hey, Cyrus? How'd you know Natsu uses fire?" Happy tries to stop the tension from hapening.  
"It was easy to figure out. It's really hard to miss the fire smell, no matter how bad your nose is, and when he was letting belches out while he was eating his breakfast, I spotted a few sparks fly here and there every now and then." I smile widely at Natsu, who's still scowling at me, and Happy is comfortable with the answer he got. Tension crackles in the air. I'm not getting out of this without a little fight of some sort. Oh, crap.  
When Natsu's about to explode, I jump two feet away, and prepare to dodge. Natsu charges, and I jump out of the way. I run a good distance away, and when Natsu charges again, I run at him. When there's a little bit more than 1 meter of ground between us, I twist my feet, so I'm going at him in a surfer's position. At the perfect time and distance, I step, jump. Up, up, over, land. My move leaves Natsu off balance, so I push him lightly on the back, and he belly flops. thump.  
"Natsu. Ground. Ground. Natsu." I laugh. "I win." Happy flies over and lands next to Natsu, who's just sitting up.  
"What sort of crazy move was that?" Natsu mutters.  
"Well, it looked like a cart-wheel, but her arms were at her sides. So a Cart-wheel with no hands!" Happy explains.  
"Actually. It's a dance move. One of my favorites, but I have no idea what it's called. I don't mean to brag, but I taught myself how to do it." I giggle at the dust in Natsu's hair, and all over his pantlegs. He stands, and brushes the dust away. "Okay. Now that you're standing, let's goooooooooo." I hang off his arm like a four year old, whining the "Let's go" part. He tries to stop a smile, but fails.  
"Okay, Lollypop." He plays along, patting me on the head a few times. We laugh, and I let his arm go.  
"Okay, but let's not do anything like that while we're in Magnolia. People might think we're...dating..." I whisper the end awkwardly.  
"Yea. I got ya." Natsu agrees enthusiastically, then sets off in a random direction. "Off to MAGNOLIA!"  
 **-**  
 **Okeedokay! This chapter is done! See? I told you the real stuff starts happening in this story! Sorry all these chapters are taking so long. I have three excuses. 1) These take forever to type. 2) I said I would type and post the rest of the chapters for this story all at once. AND 3) I DON'T HAVE UNLIMITED INTERNET, SO I'M LIMITED. But that's not my reason. My reason is, there was an issue with the internet, so my family went over our time limit. So (For the day I'm typing this) I have no internet access until the sixth of January. I've been without internet since the 27 of December or something like that. That is also the reason why (If you've sent a message or review) I haven't answered any reviews or messages. MY APOLOGIZE TO YOU! I SOWY! *#sad kitten face* Pweese read dah next stowy. Because I sowy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okayzers! I made a mistake in my Preview Of Story thing. I don't have 6 chapters in this story. I have 7. As rediclous as it is, I just noticed that now...Sad right? Anywho...What do you think of the story so far? I'd love to know what you think! And so you can carry on with enjoyment...HERE'S CHAPTER 6!**  
 **-**  
 **Fairy Tail, And A...Reunion?!**

After an invigorating walk through the woods, Natsu, Happy, and I reach a lively town.  
"This is Magnolia." Natsu explains, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Everyone here is usually friendly 24-7, but we all have our days." He then takes me on an all out tour of Magnolia, stopping at every single food store or resturant to grab a snack. Half the day has come and gone. "Our next and final stop is...*Imaginary drum roll*...THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Natsu throws his hands in the air for emphasis.  
"AYE!" Happy yells in agreement.  
"Saved the best for last. Awesome." I nod with satisfaction, laughing gleefully. Swiftly, Natsu leads me to and into the guild hall. He throws the big doors open.  
"I'M BACK!" He yells as he enters. Many people trun to look at him, then they turn back to what they were doing previously. I follow Natsu in more slowly. Everyone is having a good time, talking and laughing with each other. I wonder how so many people could have such a good time together. It's breath-taking. Suddenly a half naked male with blue-ish black hair stomps up to Natsu. He says something to Natsu, but I don't catch it, I'm too distracted by the guild and its activity. In a split second, they bang foreheads, growling at each other. Out of nowhere, Natsu holds up a pair of pants, smiling big. The "Dude" is now 85% naked!  
"Give me my PANTS BACK, FIRE BREATH!" He yells, standing in just his boxers. I stare at them, mouth gaping, not knowing what to do.  
"I was thinking I would, but since you called me Fire Breath...I DON'T THINK I WILL, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu answers, holding the pants out of reach. Within a moment an all out war has started. I stick to the wall, and make my way as fast as possible to the bar. I dodge all sorts of things: Chairs, mugs with alcahol still in them, fireballs, ice-sickles, tables, and even a few PEOPLE!  
When I finally reach a somewhat safe place, I sit down to watch the war, hearing a gasp or two. Slowly, people start to stop fighting to talk or have someone tell them something. Gossip. One of the nearer people whispers to a neighbor...about me! I shift uncomfortably in my seat. 'Why do they have to stare. It's not like a new person hasn't come to this guild before!' I mutter in my mind, acting like I don't notice the remarks. A nonDragon Slayer wouldn't be able to hear them anyway.  
"A new girl!"  
"Did Natsu bring her like he did Lucy?"  
"Do you think she'll join?"  
"What do you think she can do?"  
"What magic do you think she uses?"  
"Hard to say."  
"Can she even use magic at all?"  
More and more people stop fighting to whisper questions about me. Quickly, it spreads to almost everyone in the entire guild! Suddenly something shakes the whole building, a loud authorized voice explodes over the noise and ruckus.  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" It booms, making everyone fall silent. The war is over. I look up above me, and just behind me stands a giant black monster! Once everyone stops in their tracks, the monster shrinks into a dwarf of a man! "Now." He croaks. "What's this I hear of a new person in Magnolia?" He draggs his gaze across the guild, waiting for someone to answer. From a big pile of rubble comes a muffled remark, but no one can understand it. Natsu crawls out of the rubble, the guy from earlier crawling out shortly after him. Natsyu brushes himself off, walks over to the short man, then throws the pants he had into the air. The "Dude" catches them and, grumbling to himself, puts them back on.  
"Didn't you guys hear me?" Natsu looks around in confusion.  
"Your voice was muffled too much by the rubble. No one understood you." A brunette with a barrel of beer and a heavy blush from being drunk answers, then starts to chug the beer.  
"Oh...Well, I can explain." Natsu shrugs. The short man nods for him to continue. "I made a new friend last night, and she agreed to come see the guild. I'm still working on getting her to join. She's hard to convince." Natsu chuckles when telling everyone about how stubborn I can be.  
"A girl! She's your friend? Or is it more than that?" The brunette with the beer pipes up again, laughing drunkenly.  
"NO IT'S NOT, CANA!" Natsu yells, hands fists.  
"So who is your friend, Natsu?" The short man asks, preventing another fight. "I would like to meet her."  
"Sure thing, Gramps. She's here somewhere." Natsu forgets Cana, and starts to look around for me. A massive wave of nervousness topples over me. 'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? The authority and power he has can only mean that he's the...the...GUILD MASTER! What do you say to a guild master!? Oh great Father above HELP ME!' I panic in my mind, but force myself to look and act calm. It'll be alright since this guild is so nice an all. Natsu spots me, then happily leads the master over to me. Natsu reaches me first, and tells me not to be so nervous. He smells my fear. Dang it! The moment the master reaches us, he smiles such a bright smile, that all I can do is smile myself, my fear gone.  
"Hello." I greet, ignoring all of the staring people. 'What's with them!?'  
"You guys talk, and I'll go get everyone!" Natsu races off before I can object. Some of the people go back to what they were doing, but most continue to stare.  
"Hello." The master greets back as though Natsu had said nothing.  
"Are you the master of this guild?" I ask shyly.  
"Yes. My name is Makarov. What's yours?"  
"Cyrus Dragonfly." I answer, getting a bit more comfortable, and less shy. Makarov skwints his eyes at me.  
"Hmm...Dragonfly you say?"  
"Y-yes..." Fear spikes back up in my gut, twisting it around. "Is something wrong?" I force myself to ask.  
"I was just thinking of what happened a few years ago in a town a two or three day travel from here."  
"What exactly happened?"  
"It was attacked, destroyed, and left to burn." He explains. "There were few survivers. All the people know is that someone by the name Dragonfly had been at the scene when the catastrophy ocurred."  
"What was the town called?"  
"Chainsaw."  
The color drains from my face, and I feel nausious. "Ch-Chainsaw?"  
"My dear. Are you alright? You appear to be getting sick. What do you know of the attack?" Makarov rests a hand on my lap.  
"It's my birth town..." I whisper, eyes distant. "But I was-I-...It's destroyed?"  
"Let's not talk about this here. we can talk after we settle things of more importance." Makarov kindly changes the subject. "What do you think of Fairy Tail so far?"  
"It's great. Just like a big family. With family fights included." We laugh at my stupid joke.  
"Are you seeking to join?"  
"R-really? You mean I can join?" I jump in surprise.  
"Of course. We don't look for only the strongest. Look around. How many S class worthy wizards do you see?" Makarov waves the staff he has with him, gesturing to the guild.  
"I see your point. But don't I have to do something like fight someone, so you know what I can do before I can enter? I mean something like an audition." I slump my shoulders.  
"No. But if you want, I can hold an "Audition" for you." He smiles again to show he's being serious, and not joking.  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I just thought, since Fairy Tail is such a strong guild, it would be hard to get in." I wave my hands to say no. "But yes. I would like to join."  
"Mirajane. Go get the stamp." Makarov orders a pretty white haired female behind the bar counter. She sets down the mug she was cleaning, nods, then walks off to get the stamp. "Although I, myself, am curious of what you can do, I will not ask or make you tell or show me. However, I am glad that you are joining my family."  
"Family!? This is a guild."  
"I know. But it's a guild that is so close to each other, that we are family. These hoolagins are my children, and now you are one too." He smiles, then Natsu comes back. Following Natsu is the guy from earlier, a serious looking red head, two small bluenettes, and an overly cheerful blond. Makarov climbs up the bar, and sits down on it, mug full of beer in his hand. "Once you get your guild mark, I'll have everyone celebrate." He nods to let Natsu speak.  
"Let me introduce you to my friends." Natsu suggests. "This," He gestures to the red head, "Is Erza Scarlet. Some people call her Titania. She uses requip." The red head says a hello, then Natsu moves on to the bluenettes. "This is Levy. She uses Solid Script magic." Then he gastures to the other bluenette who has a white strickt looking exceed. "This is Wendy, and her exceed Carla. Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer." He moves on to the overly cheerful blond. "This is Lucy. She is a Celestial Spirit Wizard." He reaches the guy from earlier last. "And this is S-" Erza gives him a hard stare, making him change his mind about the insult. "Gray...The Ice-Make mage." He mutters. I say "Hi" to everyone, Natsu tells them my name, then we all have some small talk. Lucy is alright, Levy is nice, Wendy is sweet, Erza is very nice, but a bit too serious at times, and Gray is...well he's okay. We talk about ourselves for a few minutes, then Erza gets my attention.  
"I just so happened to over hear you and the master. Are you joining?" She asks kindly. Everyone turns to look at me, waiting for my answer.  
"Yeah. I'm joining."  
"Oh, my gosh! That's awesome!" Lucy punches a fist in the air. Then the girl called Mirajane returns, stamp in hand.  
"Okay. Where would you like it, and what color?" She asks me, smiling, voice sweet.  
"I'd like it here, please." I point to the right crook of my neck, so the stamp would be half on my neck, half on my shoulder. "And in teal with a dark purple outline." I pull my long red and brown hair out of the way as she nods. She presses the stamp onto the spot I asked. I feel a faint tingle, then it's over, and my guild mark shows up brilliantly. Some of the guild was still watching. Gasps errupt from them, but before they can say a thing, Makarov stands up and gets everyone's attention.  
"Fairy Tail, we have a new member. Cyrus Dargonfly! LET'S CELEBRATE!" Makarov shouts, dumping a full mug of beer into his mouth. The guild errupts into cheers, and mugs clank together. Many people offer me a mug, but I simply say no. I ask Mirajane if I could have some water instead.  
"Hey, Cyrus!" Lucy calls to me. I make my way to her. "Why aren't you having a drink?"  
"Well...I don't drink. I never have, and I don't plan to any time soon. Sorry." I shrug.  
"Well if that's how you are, then I won't try to change that." She smiles, and passes me a glass of water. My keen sence of smell confirms that it isn't spiked.  
Soon, the day is comming to an end. Natsu, Happy and I begin to make our way back to Natsu's house. Meeting everyone was amazing, but I'm completely worn out. I continue on the way back, while Natsu makes a stop at a store for some "On the road" food.  
I just barely get into the woods, when I hear foot steps behind me. They're not Natsu's or Happy's. I know what they sound like. It doesn't smell like them either. For a second I thought it could be one of the guild members, but...it doesn't smell like Fairy Tail at all! When the foot steps indecate whoever is following me is close enough to hit, I spin around, leg out. Foot meets gut, and I send someone flying.  
WHUMP!  
A big thorn bush rustles wildly, and a grunt comes from behind it. I guess I kicked my follower into that bush. A fairly tall, strong blond guy, with a thin scar over his left eyebrow, comes out from behind the bush, removing his hand from his stomach. His grey vest is open like Natsu's, he has gloves on, and his pants change just past the knees to a legging like pattern down to his shoes. He is handsom, but I don't like the kind of air he gives off. It's not too friendly.  
"You pack quite the kick, Babe." He chuckles. I slide into a fighting stance as he advances. Bad intensions flow off him.  
"Don't you call me 'Babe'." I mock him when I say babe. He stops, snaps his fingers, then white strips of light bind my wrists and anckles together. I force myself to not gasp, looking down, and squirm to escape. Bad idea. An arm wraps around my waist while I am distracted. A hand rests at my side, and I know instantly that that is a perverted motion. This guy is getting WAY too handsy for my liking. "Let go of me you bloody idiot!" I growl, trying to jerk away from him, but he's too strong for me with my hands and feet in the condition they are in.  
"Oh, you don't really mean that."  
"Yes I do." I snap at him, still struggling for escape.  
"I don't bite."  
"Well I do, you pervert!" I snap my teeth together like an angry dog. He freezes for a second from shock at my violence. _**'Don't get that too often do ya, Gajeel.'**_ Metalicana's remark from when I first met him and Gajeel runs through my mind with satisfaction.  
"That doesn't matter. By the way, I'm Sting. And you. Are comming with me." He picks me up swiftly, and starts to carry me away. In a final attempt to get away on my own, I squirm and beat on his muscled chest. It does nothing. There's only one thing I can do as a final resort of escape. Scream for help.  
"NAAAATTSSUUUUUU!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "HEEEEEEEEELLLPPP! SOME IDIOT'S KIDNAPPING ME!"  
"Now I don't want anymore of that." Sting scolds me sternly, shaking his head. "You'll blow my cover."  
"GOOD! NOW! LET! ME! GO!" I growl, still squriming. "NAATSSUUUUUUUUUU! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream more.  
"Stop that now!" Sting demands, sqeezing me so I can barely breathe let alone scream for help. Now I have to concentrate on breathing and not passing out from lack of air!  
"Yeah. You can stop now." A deep gruff voice rumbles from the shadows. I spin my head around in all directions I am able, searching for the person who spoke. A tall black figure stands stiffly in the shadows of thick bushes and trees to my right. In other words, the direction my feet are pointing. "And you can release her, Sting." The figure steps out of the shadows as it sneers Sting's name. It's a tall raven haired, blood red eyed male. He seems really familiar to me, but with me still, basically, being strangled, I can't put my finger on it.  
"Oh, yeah? And who's gonna make me? Surely you couldn't." Sting sneers back. 'Wow, he's all bark and no bite. I can tell, by how much magic I'm sensing from both of them. Sting doesn't stand a chance at the moment.' I laugh to myself, sighing inwardly. I finally have someone who will help me.  
"Fine. It's your funeral." The raven haired male smirks. His hand changes to iron, then, from where he stands, he punches Sting in the gut, sending him flying once again. He catches me just before I hit the ground, then he stands me up. He charges Sting, and all I can do is watch the fight. Soon Sting flees, the light strips binding my wrists and anckles disappearing. My rescuer walks back to me, examining me.  
"You're welcome." He grunts, crossing his arms when he doesn't see any injuries on me. That's when it hits me. 'You're welcome' in a grunt?! Long spikey black hair?! Blood red eyes!? IRON DRAGON SLAYING MAGIC!? I know who this man is...  
 **-**  
 **OH MAH GERSH! This chapter took me like 3 to 4 hours to type! It's 2 in the morning right now! Man I'm tired. Anyway. Hope you liked thid chapter. Have you figured out who saved Cyrus is yet? Yes? No? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Again...please review of pm me. I want to know what you think of my story! See you soon in the next chapter! *Waves goodbye.***


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKIN' LONG! It took a lot longer than I thought it would, but that's probably because I am editing my original chapter to make it sound better while I type it. Plus I'm just being incredibly lazy! I also add in some things, and ocationally take a thing or two out. But I mostly add stuff. Anywhooooo... *Smiles eveilly* Are you ready for me to leave you hanging again!? I'm going to, since...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR STORY 2!This where things ACTUALLY start to happen. THE ANTAGONIST (Bad guy) IS FINALLY INTRODUCED! XD! YEY! Can you handle what's up next? Some serious stuff will happen, but of course I am not telling you! HAHA! Anyway. I won't keep you any longer, so...*Drum roll*...CHAPTER 7!**

 **Fun And Games!**

"Gajeel?" I barely whisper, taking one step closer to the man who rescued me from Sting. He has his arms crossed lazily, and is looking at the ground with bordom. When I say his name, he looks up, uncrossing his arms. His eyes widen as he takes a look at me.

"Cyrus?" He asks, not daring to move a hair. Natsu bursts from the bushes behind me, gasping or air just as Gajeel and I freak out symultaniously.

"WHOA!" Gajeel and I yell in sync, throwing our arms in the air.

"Is it really...?" I start.

"Are you...?" He stutters.

"GAAAHH!" We cry, and I jump at him. He's gotten so much taller than the last time I saw him. So much taller that I have to jump to hug him properly, instead of around the waist. I laugh as he spins around, hugging me back.

"You've had a growth spurt while we were separated!" I giggle, and he sets me down. "It's been so long! AND SO IS YOUR HAIR!" I gasp, grabbing a lock of his super long spiky hair. "What else got longer about you while I was away!?" I joke.

"Nothing. You've guessed everything." He jokes back. "Do you still have my feather?"

"ALWAYS! My necklace?" I point at him like a mother would to their child.

"Yup." He pulls the necklace from his pocket, showing how well he's taken care of it. The chain shines with fresh furnishing. I pull out his feather, from his shoulder piece, that I had won in an assesment, before Universe died. The feather looks as though I had just plucket the most perfect feather from a raven two minutes ago.

We freeze, remembering that Natsu's watching us. Slowly we turn to face him. I laugh nervously, and Gajeel instantly puts on his usual face. Hasn't changed from when I last saw him. One of the things that will _never_ change.

"What the...? How do you...? How is this...? You guys actually...? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Natsu stutters in complete confusion. So much confusion, that his eye twitches involuntarily.

Once I finish excplaining to Natsu how Gajeel and I know each other (Not including how we got separated.), Natsu nods slowly, happy with the explaination.

"Oooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaayyy. I get it. Buuuuuuuuuttt...What happened? I heard you scream for me, so I came running, but when I got here, everything was fine and dandy." Natsu stares at me for an answer.

"So you _did_ hear me. I didn't think you did. Well, what happened was..." I explain, "This guy as following me, but he caught me when I tried to get away. He said his name was Sting. The butte head was trying to kidnap me, so I screamed for you. I stopped, because his was squeezing me so tight I could barely breathe. Then Gajeel showed up, whooped Sting's butte, then everything was honky dory." I finish.

"Honky dory? You're _still_ using that?" Gajeel pokes my arm with his elbow.

"S-S-Sting? From Sabertooth?" Natsu's face is pure rage. I swear he's going to spontaniously combust at any second. And it's fully possible for him to do that too! **(I** _ **love**_ **saying spontaineously combust!)**

"That's the guy." Gajeel nods. Then it happens. Natsu spontaniously combusts. Flames are spewing everywhere.

"I'LL KILL THAT RAT! HOW DARE HE TRY TO KIDNAP A FRIEND OF MINE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Natsu flailes his arms around, spitting fire as he speaks. "I'm going to hunt him down, wait till he's asleep, then set his house on fire, killing him in the proccess..." As he rambles on and on at how and when he's going to kill Sting, whome Natsu has given many unmeantionable names to, Gajeel and I glance at each other, each of us with an eyebrow raised. I smile, silently laughing.

"Is he going to be okay?" I laugh.

"In a while." Gajeel huffs. "Natsu! Knock it off!" He yells, making Natsu freeze, flames disappearing. Suddenly they bang heads, both growling like angry dogs.

"Who says I have to, Bag of Bolts!?" Natsu yells.

"I did, Fire Place!" Gajeel yells back. More growling.

"Uh, guys?" I raise my hand like a student would, stoping the outbreak of a fight. "I'm perfectly fine, Sting's gone, and it's late. There's nothing to fight about. But you know. You can keep fighting like preschool kids if you want." I manage to speak seriously when I make fun of them. With heads still pressed together the turn their heads to glare at me.

"Preschool?" Gajeel questions.

"Kids?" Natsu smiles mischieviously at Gajeel. "Preschool kids she says?" Gajeel catches on, and descides to play along. _'Oh, crud! What did I just get myself into!? It's the end of the world as we know it!'_ Gajeel gives me that all too familiar evil smirk of a smile. Natsu Smiles darkly, and they start to creap towards me.

"Guys? What are you doing?" I stick out my arms to say stop, backing away a step with each step they take closer. Then Gajeel runs at me.

"GET HER!" Natsu shouts, following Gajeel's lead. I scream, and try to run, but Gajeel picks me up off the ground by my waist. With me two feet off the ground, I squrim and twist to escape, but Gajeel holds strong. After much struggle, They get me to a laying position, my head on Gajeel's lap. Natsu sits on my legs as Gajeel holds my arms up by my wrists.

"Get her sides and arm-pits! She's most tickle-ish there!" Gajeel commands Natsu.

"WHAT!?" I squeak, and Natsu, grinning madly, slowly reaches for my sides. "No! NO NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Please..." I squeeze my eyes shut. They're not going to stop. Not now. I brace myself, forcing down a gasp when I feel Natsu's fingers touch my sides. He wiggles them back andf forth, sending that feeling you get from being tickled through me. It's unbarable. It takes two seconds for me to crack.

"She's cracking up! Keep going!" Gajeel encourages Natsu. Laughing himself, Natsu tickles me more, moving back and forth between my sides and arm pits. I squirm around to try and free my arms, but I can't take it anymore. I burst out laughing, tears streaming down my cheeks. I laugh so hard, that I can't breathe anymore.

"YES! WE GOT HER! Mission acomplished." Gajeel smiles broadly.

"S-stop..." I whisper through my laughter, pain from laughing so much shooting up and down my sides. Natsu stops tickling me, falling on to his back. He's laughing too hard to continue. Gajeel releases me, and I flop to my back once he moves away. I gasp for air, still laughing, grabbing my sides.

"Cyrus?" Natsu forces out between laughs, "You...have the...best laugh...I've ever heard." This makes me laugh more. When we finally calm down enough to catch our breath, we look at each other. Wrong thing to do. We burst out laughing again, and Gajeel rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh himself. I bet we look stupid, rolling on the ground, laughing like retards.

After a while, we settle down enough to actually look at each other without laughing.

"Cyrus, where are you staying at right now?" Gajeel speaks, getting Natsu and I's attention away from laughing more.

"Natsu's place." I replie curtly. "I just joined Fairy Tail...Saaaayyy...If you two know each other...Gajeel, are you in Fairy Tail too!?" I jump to my feet. He nods, and I do a cart-wheel, cheering. "I'll get to see my big bro every DAY!"

"Big...bro?" Natsu stares at me, a bit of fear in his eyes. I bet he's thinking something like "They're brother and sister? But they look nothing alike!" Or "Another Gajeel, only one's more fun?" I can see it on his face. He's thinking that.

"Oh, that's just what I call him. He's like one too!" I playfully punch Gajeel on the arm. He glances down at me. "Only a brother that's BORING!" I say "boring" louder for emphasis, standing on tip toes, smiling cheeckily up at him.

"And you're just like an annoying little sister, who always gets on my nerves." Gajeel glares at me.

"I can see why you say that." Natsu agrees, "You fight like a brother and sister too!" I suddenly realize how dark it's gotten, crickets chirping loudly.

"Wow, it's gotten dark fast!" I tilt my head back, so I can gaze at the twinkling stars that are just starting to show up.

"We should be getting back then." Natsu points out.

"Mmm. See you tomorrow, Big Bro?" I face Gajeel again.

"Mmm, Squirt." Gajeel nods, fading into the shadows as he leaves. Then Natsu and I make our way back to his place.

 **Time Skip:**

 **The next morning...**

I wake up to Happy lightly tapping my shoulder. I sit up sleepily, and feel a hot tray be layed on my lap.

"Wha?" My vision slowly focuses on the tray, full of food.

"Breakfast." Happy states. "Natsu's gone, but he left a note, saying he wanted me to make you breakfast. He said he was going to do something with Lucy that he can't tell me about."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the breakfast in bed, Happy. It smells delicious." I grab the fork, and start to eat. With me not being fully awake, I don't think of what Natsu couldn't tell Happy about.

Once I finish my breakfast in bed, I clean the mountain of dishes from last night's snack. (Key word there 'SNACK'!) It takes me an hour and a half just to clean and rinse off the dishes. Let alone dry them and put them away! After I have all of the dishes cleaned and put away, I get my stuff to shower. I am about to step into the shower, but a sticky note is stuck to the door at my eye level.

 _ **Dear Cyrus,**_

 _ **At 5:00 PM, meet me at the guild hall. But don't come before then. Stay here and relax, and make sure Happy stays with you. I don't want him finding out something then telling you.**_

 _ **-Natsu**_

I lay the note on my change of clothes, and get in the shower, thinking of what the note said. _'What is it that I can't find out about? What is that crazy kid up to? It's obviously a surprise for me, but what kind of surprise?'_ I mutter to myself and let my thoughts run wild. For the rest of the day, I laze around, sing, clean while humming, and talk to Happy. Finally, 4:45 rolls around.

"Come on, Happy! Natsu said to meet us at the guild at 5!" I yell.

"But its not 5 yet!" Happy whines back.

"And what do you have to do?" I raise my eyebrows at him defiantly.

"Uh, well...I...uuuuhh..." He stutters.

"That's what I thought. And I'm only leaving early so we can get there at 5 instead of twenty to thirty minutes after. I also knew that you would take forever to get out of the house, so I started to pester you sooner too!" I smile smugly as Happy flies over to me. He lands on my head.

"I'm ready to go now." He sighs. "Your hair's softer than I thought it was." He mumbles, then falls asleep.

"Woooooooww..." I whisper, "Out like a light when he did nothing all day." I roll my eyes and make my way to the guild hall.

As I walk up the steps to the guild hall, I realize how quiet it is. _'Strange. Usually there's a lot of noise, not quiet like time's frozen!'_ I think to myself, raising an eyebrow, and open the big doors, finding only Mirajane, Master, Erza, and Natsu. They seem to be waiting for me.

"Okay. What's this whole strange note and relaxing all day at your house about, Natsu? What was it that you couldn't even tell Happy?" As I speak, Happy slowly slides off my head, onto my face, then flies sleepily to Natsu. Natsu nods to Erza, setting Happy on a chair.

"You know what to do, Erza." He gestures to me. My eyes widen, and Erza nods, walking towards me.

"What are you doing this time, Natsu?" I smile nervously, silently beging Erza not to do whatever Natsu has gotten her to do.

With a deathly straight face, Erza grabs my right arm powerfully. There is no way I can get out of this kind of death grip! "Sorry about this, Cyrus." Is all she says, then Mirajane, in her She-Devil form, advances, and blind folds me! I squirm around to get away power beginning to surge through me. They feel it.

"Don't worry, Cyrus." Mira chirps the way she always does. Her voice slightly reassures me, but I'm still nervous of what Natsu has planned. "It's just a surprise, and you can't know how we get there, or you'll possibly figure out what the surprise is!" I relax a bit more.

"Okay...That's understandable. So...We're walking there?"

"We are, but you're not." Natsu's voice chimes in, scaring me at how suddenly close he is.

"WOW! Natsu! How'd you get so close without me knowing? My senses are better than all of yours' are."

"When you walked in, we sprayed you with a spell that makes your senses like regular wizard once your eyes are covered." Mira explains. "You'll be like Erza and I. But you'll be back to normal once we take the blind fold off. And the spell will wear off within ten minutes after the blind fold is gone."

"Okay, but why did you have to go and do that?" I lift my shoulders in confusion.

"You ask too many questions!" Natsu says hurriedly. strong hands grab my waist, then I'm swiftly hoisted up onto a broad, strong shoulder. I scream. "Calm down. It's just me." Natsu mutters, holding my anckle firmly. I slam my hands onto his back, and feel all over his back for his scarf. I brush it, then grab onto it, sighing with relief. "What was with that?" I hear the smile in his voice. My face turns a light pink color. I guess I was being handsy...

"I was just making sure it _was_ you since _somebody_ took away my senses almost entirely! I'm not used to this! I'M USED TO HEARING THINGS THAT ARE 2 MILES AWAY AS THOUGH THEY'RE RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" My voice gives away my scowl. "And do you _REALLY_ have to _CARRY_ me to where ever the **HECK** we're going!? My legs work just fine you know!"

"Calm your horses, Cyrus! It's not the end of the world." The laugh in Natsu's voice makes me even more angry.

"It is if your friends just blindfolded you, took away your senses, and are carrying you to WHO KNOWS WHERE!" I squeal, elbowing his head.

"OW! Whatch it, will yah!?" He barks.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" I elbow him again, but a bit lighter this time. He gives a small hop, making me lift from his shoulder an inch for just a second, then come back down. I'm slightly surprised by the jolt, and try not to yelp when his shoulder jabs my stomach.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I squawk, once I recover.

"To make you stop hitting me." He laughs. "And it worked!" I open my mouth to make another remark, but Erza stops me.

"Would both of you just stop it!? I didn't agree to do this just to hear you two bicker!" Erza barks, smacking each of us, in turn, on the head. We both yelp in pain, but I guess we _did_ deserve it.

"Oh, my." Mira giggles.

Suddenly I jump in surprise. "HEY! Whatch your hands, Natsu! MODESTY HERE!" I slap his back as hard as I can, knowing he won't be bothered by it much. I feel my face turn a firey red.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Do you see that? They're blushing!" Mira whisper-squeals to Erza, who merely smiles.

After about ten more minutes of being carried around, Mira runs ahead.

"Where's Mira going?" I ask, having heard the deep thumping of her running footsteps.

"Just ahead a bit." Natsu shrugs.

"That's not an answer." I shake my head.

"Too bad, cuz it's the only answer you're getting." He chuckles. I grumble, going limp from bordom with a massive sigh.

"Are we there yeeeeeeeetttt?" I whine/groan after a few more minutes.

"Why? Is your ride not fun?" Natsu laughs.

"No. It's not, because you shoulder is stabbing my gut and it's starting to hurt." I mutter.

"Can you hold out for a few more moments?" He asks, patting my back.

"Don't you pat me." I snap. "But..." I sigh, "I guess I can put up with this for a little longer. But a few moments better mean a few moments, not a few hours!" I mutter grouchily.

Like Natsu said, it takes only a few more moments until we stop. I lift my head up, still blindfolded.

"Are we here?" My voice lighter than before.

"Yes we are." Erza answeres before Natsu can. Carefully, Natsu sets me down, and the blindfold is finally removed. Slowly, my senses feel sharper, and more natural. The spell is already wearing off. I open my eyes, and as they adjust, the whole guild jumps out from behind bushes and trees, screaming "surprise!" at me. I just stare, eyes wide.

"Wha-what is this?" I ask, barely able to take my eyes off the decorations.

"It's a welcoming party for you. Natsu came up with it." Wendy calls, trotting over to me, Carla at her shoulder like usual. "You know. Since you just joined Fairy Tail."

"What are we just standing around for!?" Natsu breaks in, "LET'S PARTY!" He grabs my wrist, and drags me to three long tables set up with a mountain of party food. He pulls me over to the beverage table. "I even got Mira and Lucy to get a WHOLE BUNCH of your favorite drink!" I stare at him, then smell the air. He's right. It is my favorite drink. And no one's let Cana spike it.

"I-It's...Pepsi! Awwwwwwwwwe, and you didn't let Cana spike it! Thank you Natsu!" I hug him so tightly, that I hear him grunt. I let him go and he lays a hand on his chest, gasping slightly.

"I didn't think you could hug that tightly." He squeezes out.

"It's a gift." I giggle. Suddenly, Natsu is barely an inch away from me.

"That...giggle...was...ADORABLE! Do it again!" His wide eyes beg. I can't help but giggle at his face.

"Come on you two!" Lucy's voice breaks our silence. "Let's play Twister!"

"All RIGHT!" I cheer, charging over to the mat. Natsu jumps into the game, along with Lucy, Gray, and Erza who's spinning the wheel. Several times, Lucy and Gray are caught in an awkward moment, but Natsu and I are no different. Once we finish Twister, we play spin the bottle. I, on purpose, sit that one out. I AM NOT GOING TO KISS WHOEVER THE HECK THE BOTTLE LANDS ON! AND THERE AIN'T NO WAY ON EARTH AM I GOING TO LET SOMEONE KISS ME! After spin the bottle, we play night tag, which is a lot more fun than it sounds, as so many members found out. Once we can't run around anymore, Erza requips a kareoke machine.

"Who's going to go first?" She yells, so every one will stop talking and pay attention.

"MIRAJAAAANE!" Everyone yells at the top of their lungs. Mira laughs, but does not object. She gladly strolls to the front where Erza has placed the kareoke machine and microphone. She finds the song 'We are family' (From Ice Age Continental Drift.) Once she's done, Erza goes, then Gray (With a lot of force), Lucy, Macao, Levy, a drunk Cana, and even Natsu and Gajeel! (Although, Gajeel still hasn't perfected his voice in singing yet. XD!)

"Okay. We'll have one last song. Who will it be?" Erza scans the crowd. Many shake their heads, step back, or look away. Erza's gaze lands on Romeo, Macao's son. She walks over to him, then looks him in the eye. "Why don't you pick who goes." With that, Romeo takes the mic. and smiles deviously.

"I think..." He begins slowly, scanning the crowd, "Since this party is for our newest member, she should sing the last song!" The air catches in my throat, making me cough.

"What!?" I yelp after I stop coughing. "ME!?" The crowd goes wild. I start to back away, but Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus box me in, pushing me to the mic. and imaginary stage. Gray shoves the mic into my hands as the others melt back into the crowd. Slowly, and shakily, I pic out a song. (Let It Burn-Nightcore) I take a deep breath, and lose myself in the music. It takes only a few seconds to get everyone dancing, with me dancing around myself! Once I finish, walking back to where I was before, Erza takes the mic. again.

"Okay. Everyone split into groups of five to ten. We are going to play a few rounds of Truth or Dare." With no questions asked, everyone quickly finds a group to play in. I'm stuck with Gajeel, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Biska, and Alzack.

This is how my group's rounds go...

1) Alzack asks Cana what she fears the most.

2) Cana, then dares Juvia to lick Gajeel's arm (Which does NOT go down easily...)

3) Gajeel tells Biska to admit how she feels about Alzack.

4) Then, Biska asks Natsu Truth or Dare...

"So, Natsu...Truth or Dare?" Biska slyly asks. Her voice screams that there's no way that either choice will be good for him.

"I'm not one for mooshy gooshy truths, so dare." Natsu sighs, laying down on the grass. Biska smiles darkly.

"Okay...that's exactly what I wanted to hear." She giggles, and Natsu sits up fast as lightning, fear sparkling in his eyes. "I dare you tooooooo..." She fake thinks for suspence, "Kiss...,on the lips,...CYRUS!" A chourus of "Ooooooooooooo..."s breaks out once the words leave her mouth. Natsu's eyes bulg, jaw dropping. I gasp and start to cough, having swallowed a pine needle that just so happened to be falling by my mouth.

"PASS!" Natsu and I yell in sync. Like robots, the group shakes their heads at us.

"Nope. You have to. It's the rules, and we all did everything we were supposed to." Gajeel grunts.

"Even Juvia did what she was told!" Juvia sobs, "Gajeel tastes really icky..."

Sighing, Gajeel stands and starts to walk towards me after sending a hard glare to Juvia. "Gray, Alzack, hold Natsu down." They obey (With much struggle obviously.) and I slowly try to crawl away. Gajeel notices me trying to sneak away, so he quickly picks me up. (AGIAN WITH BEING CARRIED AROUND!) It happens so fast that a scream slips out of me.

"GAJEEL! PUT! ME! DOWN!" I kick my legs around and beat his back, but like that will do anything!

"Calm down, will yah?" He smirks, "I'm just helping things along, since you want to postpone the inevitable." He explains, referring to Natsu and I's dare. He holds me at least a foot above the ground, by my waist, turns me around to face a nervous Natsu, and I think...aims.

"Now." He huffs. I twist my self around to give him my scariest death glare. It is so intense, that he looks away immediately. Many of the people who see it yelp or panic. One of the girls in another group faints!

"You wouldn't dare..." I growl menacingly, as though I am going to rip his head off, mount it on my wall, then use it as a dart board! Everyone in my goup look at each other nervously.

"Oh, I dare...Sis." He uses his nick name he had given me a long time ago with a sneer, then throws/drops me onto Natsu. I close my eyes the moment Gajeel lets me go, and I crash inevitably into Natsu. Thankfully, we don't kiss. I just land on him, forcing him onto his back from impact. He grunts loudly on contact. Eight "Awwwwwwwe"s break out from the group, but Natsu and I take no notice. We are distracted too much to care, staring at each other.

"Look!" Juvia gasps, pointing at us. We blush red as cherries.

"CUTE!" Lucy squeals, bringing Natsu and I back to reality. Fast as lightning, I jump off him, and we look away from each other with embarassment. I bite my bottom lip and rub my arm. _'How could I have let myself be so exposed like that!?'_ I scold myself silently.

"Just do it already!" Alzack blurts out with anticipation. I hear a small sigh and turn to see who it was. In a split second, before I am even half way around, someone's lips land on mine. But just as quickly as they had landed, they are gone. I sit rigid, eyes wide from shock. Everyone cheers as I turn 10 shades of red darker. _'Don't tell me Natsu just...'_ I can't even finish my silent thought. It all happened so fast! My mind can't even register _what_ just happened. Gajeel pokes my cheek.

"I think she's dead." He laughs. "Gray did you freeze her on the spot or something?" The relationship of sibling rivalry brings me out of my frozen state. I leap onto Gajeel, wrestling with him.

"I'm dead you say?" I growl playfully, "Well then I have come back from the dead, so I can pull you back down with me!"

"I don't think so, Squirt!" He wrestles back. Suddenly Erza stands up from her group.

"Alright! It's late, so everyone who wants to stay for our last game, gather around. those who do not want to or can't stay, are excused to go home. Gajeel and I break away from our tussle, and I run over and sit in front of Erza.

"This is a party for me, so you're all stuck with me 'till it's OVER!" I smile widely. Gajeel stands behind me.

"At least you can't object to what you have to do in this next game." He whispers to me, "Cuz Erza's here to make sure it all goes smoothly..." He creepily trials off. I shudder, but stick to my word. _'I'm not gonna chicken out that easily, Gajeel! And you can't do anything about it!'_ I growl silently. In a few minutes all who are left, besides me, are Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Freed, Gray, Erza, and Jellal. **(JUST CUZ I CAN!)**

"So how this game works is, if you're a boy, you pick out a piece of paper from the girl's bowl." Erza explains, holding up a medium sized, flower designed, bowl with folded pieces of paper in it. "And same goes for girls, only you pick out of the boy's bowl." She holds up a blue bowl the same size as the flowered one. "Each piece of paper has a name. Whose ever name you get, you have to go sit alone with them in our prepared tent for seven minutes." She gestures to a blue one person tent. "Since we don't have a closet for Seven Minutes In Heaven, we substatuted it with a tent that Mirajane so generously let us borrow. So I don't want anything happening to it!" Erza throws a hard glare at Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu. "Okay. Let's begin. Who will go first?" The group all look at each other nervously.

Suddenly, Gajeel grabs the girl's bowl, swishes his hand around disdainfully, then pulls out a paper. He unfolds it, and when he reads the names he almost drops the paper. Everyone leans in to look at his face closer. With a blank face, he drags Levy, who also is blank faced, to the tent.

"I guess he got Levy." Lucy giggles. Three minutes after the time starts, I hear sense something.

"Um, Erza?" I ask, raising my hand a little.

"Yes?" She looks at me curiously.

"C-can Gajeel and Levy come out now?" I nervously ask, knowing how she can be.

"Why? The time has barely started." Now the whole group is watching and listening.

"Th-they just need to come out!" I say louder than I wanted to, the feeling getting stronger, and darker. Natsu is suddenly behind me, mouth near my ear. **(HA! THAT RYMED AND I WASN'T TRYING!)**

"What's wrong? Do you sense something?" He whispers. He's the only one who really understands the full extent of my powers...ish...It's Natsu!

"Y-yeah." I stutter, trying to stay calm. Him acting like that kind of threw me off a bit. "And it doesn't feel friendly." He nods, moving away.

"I agree with her. They should come out." I smile at him for supporting me.

"What's the problem? I would like to know what is going on." Erza asks, her face becoming scary, like usual when she's serious. Natsu opens his mouth to answer, but I jump to my feet and dash towards the tent. "Cyrus! What are you doing!?" Erza yells. I ignore her. This is too serious. As I run, a thought fills my mind. _'This presence. This energy. This MAGIC! It's dark and evil. And it's going after Gajeel and Levy! WHAT IS THIS!?'_

"GAJEEL! LEVY! GET OUT OF THERE!" I scream just as a dark black cloud covers the tent.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screams from inside the tent. I'm half way there. For some reason, something is making it hard to get to the tent. It's pushing me back as I run, so I can't get hardly anywhere!

"LEVY!" Gajeel hollars back. I'm almost there! Just a little farther! _**BAM!**_ Someone crashes into me, throwing me back. When my body hits the ground, I skid on my back for a few seconds, then whoever crashed into me rolls with me. When we finally stop, I open my eyes, and find that it was Gajeel who I had collided with!

"Gajeel!" I gasp. He jumps up, ready to run to the tent, but I grab his arm. He looks at me, and I catch an ever so small and faint flicker of...fear...in his eyes, but it's quickly replaced by anger and frustration.

"Let go! I need to save Levy!" He pulls against my grip, then stops suddenly. "Th-the...shadow..." He's staring at the tent. Gray slides out of it.

"It's Levy...she's gone!" Gray calls to us. I see the color slightlt drain from Gajeel's face. Something glitters at the edge of his eye, but he whipes his arm across it, and it's gone. Was it a tear!? **(SORRY! I know that sounds weird for Gajeel, but just bare it with me! Otay Panky?)**

"Gone? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE! SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Gajeel explodes with fury, arms long iron blades. I hold tighter, and dig my feet into the ground. Hopefully I won't be forced to use magic against him. I'm not ready for the others to see it. Not yet.

"Gajeel! Just tell me what happened!" I yell at him. He freezes, then reluctantly begins to explain.

"We were just sitting in there talking, then this dark black cloud thing with purple-ish-red lightning sparking in it just cover the whole tent! I grabbed Levy's hand, but a wall was separating us. I hit it as hard as I could with my Iron Club, but it did nothing. Then our hands slipped away, and all I heard was her screaming my name, then I was thrown out of the tent!" Concerne for the fun smart girl shadows his face.

"Did anyone else see the cloud?" I ask. Everyone shakes their heads, and I hiss. My eyes widen as I think of something. "Wait a minute," I mutter, "this smell...Gajeel! Come here!" I pull his shoulder peice (along with him) to my nose, and suck in a big whiff of its sent, whispering as I smell it more and more. "It's still there..." I murmer ever so quietly.

"What's still there?" Gajeel asks as I release him. I smell the air several times, and answer in between each sniff.

"The...smell...of the...cloud is...still...on your clothes, Gajeel. I think I...can track it...if we...hurry." I gance at him as I continue to smell the air.

Lucy catches everyone's attention, but I continue to search for the sent. "Hey, guys? Have you seen Gray anywhere? He was here just a second ago."

 **Gray's P.O.V.**

When Cyrus jumps up and starts to run towards the tent, I know something is really wrong. Then I hear Levy's scream. I race to get to the tent, and dodge Cyrus as she and Gajeel collide and go flying. There's no time for me to worry about them beng okay. The others will take care of them, but somebody's got to follow the JERK who's kidnapping Levy! As the cloud leaves the tent and starts to disappear into the forest, I sneak after it. I've got to find who's doing this and save Levy. Hopefully Gajeel, Cyrus, and that Flame for Brains can follow my sent trail to where ever this Jerk is taking Levy. It takes five minutes of trailing the cloud, making sure I stay hidding just in case, before it finally comes to a stop beside a tall figure in a long black trench coat with a flaring collar. It appears that this mysterious figure is controlling the cloud with some sort of dark magic. I can't make out his face, because it's shrouded with shadows. He pinches the edge of the right side of his flaring trench coat collar, and speaks to it.

"I have the girl, Boss. Shall I return to the base? Or wait until they start to follow? You know the sent of this spell fades quickly." He pauses, and a deep, fuzzy voice answers quietly, and I can barely hear.

"Return to base. Knowing young Dragonfly, she'll already be trying to find her friend. You _did_ kidnap her in front of everyone like I asked didn't you?" The voice becomes slightly menacing.

"Of course. I shall be back by sunrise, Sir." The man answers, then releases his coat collar, and begins to walk to the North-West. The cloud follows as though it's a loyal dog. _'He has Levy! But who the heck is he? And who was he talking to?'_ I think darkly, quietly beginning to trail the strange man. My thoughts darken, and what I was hoping to happen seems like a bad idea now. _'How does he know Cyrus? Wait. He's just using Levy as a dekoy, so he and his boss can get to Cyrus! Now I really wish I hadn't come. Cyrus will be in this thing until the end! She'll be walking right into these guys's trap! But if I hadn't come, they may never be able to find Levy! What if more of us get captured! Then we'll be used as more bait to get her! Whatever the case...we need to get Levy back.'_

 **BOOM! END OF CHAPTER! Is the suspence killing you yet? You may have just skipped this too because the suspence is so strong! XD! Any way. Again with the million sorries about this taking forever to be posted. When March break gets here...oh,...I'll be posting like a mad man if I can help it! But until then, you'll be on halt with suspencion at your side until I post chapter one of story 3! HAHA! FEAR ME AND MY WAYS OF SUSPENCE! Please review if you liked this chapter! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT** _ **STORY!**_ **XD!**


End file.
